Pleasure: Best Friends
by wyafced
Summary: Sirius and Remus are in their underwear. Only good comes from this. Slash. Mature, of course. don't like? dont read


As I did try to do a chapter story, and it didn't work. It's easier for one-shots. And they are more fun(:

* * *

Remus Lupin, 16, was sitting on his soft, blue bed in the sixth years' dormitory, wearing only his boxer briefs. He was reviewing today's transfiguration lesson. It was late, and he was wondering where his best friend, Sirius Black, was. James and he had been out since before sunset, and they hadn't returned. He decided to go down to the Common Room for a look.

The werewolf tiptoed into the Gryffindor Common Room as a bell chimed throughout Hogwarts, signaling midnight. As he reached the fire, he saw James Potter passed out on the couch, breathing fairly deeply. With the dim light from the small burning flames, he looked around the room and saw another figure standing behind the biggest and comfiest chair. "Finally Moony! I thought you'd never come down here!"

"Padfoot? Why are you still down here? Shouldn't you have come up to bed ages ago?" Remus questioned him. He could smell the slightest scent of alcohol coming from Sirius' mouth. He wasn't shocked at all. Lately, the two more popular boys had taken up underage drinking.

"Well, Prongsy and I snook into Hogsmeade, went down to the Hog's Head, and grabbed, like four or five firewhiskeys each. We came back and went into the room on the seventh floor. You know, the changing one? Any way, fast forward a few hours, we got back into the Common Room and James got to the couch and passed out. I'm too drunk to carry him upstairs by myself, so I waited for you to come down." Sirius stopped with his story here, sighing.

Remus thought for a minute, then said, "Okay. Well, let's fix James into a better position." They both walked over to the quidditch star, and helped him into a better position, then covered him with a blanket. Remus then looked up at his awake friend. Sirius Black hadn't shaved in a week, so he had some stubble. His slightly long hair fell over his gray eyes. Remus also noticed that Sirius, like he, was wearing only underwear; a pair of white briefs. "Sirius, why are dressed like that?"

"Why am I dressed like what?" He looked bewildered, so he looked at himself, apparently shocked he was one piece of clothing from being naked. "Well Moony, I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest. But I do know you look quite sexy in your underwear" He said grinning. Remus felt is member hardening in his pants, and his boxer briefs were too tight to try to hide it. Sirius seem quite happy at this, as he also started to get harder. He stepped forward into more of the firelight.

Remus examined his fit friend. He had strong arms, and slightly firm pecks. He had a beginning of a six pack that lead into his underwear. Sirius also had some hair on his body, almost like a tiny mane also leading down to his cock. His legs were also muscular. Remus felt very embarrassed as he had few muscles, and was very flat in perspective. Also, he much more hair, though he did trim himself.

Sirius inched ever closer to Remus. "Moony, have you ever liked a guy?" Remus was taken extremely off guard. His mouth gaped at his friend. The werewolf had always felt an attraction to the newly made animagus, but he always felt it was just a very deep friendship. Yet the more he thought about it, the more it felt like there was more than just friend in the relationship.

"I don't think so Padfoot. Why would you like to know?"

"Well, there is this guy, and I have a crush on him, and I think he likes me, but I'm not sure." He grinned and put his mouth very close to Remus'. "But I think I have my answer now," and with those words, Sirius Black planted a kiss onto Remus Lupin's mouth with a passion unknown to the latter. Remus was shocked, but felt a pleasure from the kiss. He kissed back, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Sirius groaned at the enjoyment, obviously loving the make out scene that no one could see. He rubbed his hands over Remus' body, his hand slithering down onto the werewolf's underwear; he could feel the cock getting stiffer by the second. Remus couldn't hold it in any longer; he let out a loud groan that stirred James. The boys stopped, nervous, but were relieved to see that he was still asleep.

"Moony, I think we should find somewhere more private for our secret love _affair_."

Remus thought of somewhere other than a classroom were they could love each other, but no where came to mind. "Where do you suggest? I can't think of anywhere good for us."

"And I thought you were the smart one," Sirius smirked, "I just mentioned the room on the seventh floor. Perfect enough for you?" He finished looking happy.

"Well, I guess that could be romantic." He considered it for a second. "Okay, let's go. Get the Map so we can see where anyone is. I'm going get some pants." He went to go, put a hand held him in place. "What Padfoot?"

"Well, firstly, I have the Map, and no one is on this floor. Secondly, why put on more clothes than you need? Your lucky I'm not going naked!" He smiled mischievously, grabbed Remus by the hand, and dragged him through the hallway. They reached were they believed the area was, and stopped. Sirius walked back and forth in front of the wall a few times, and finally, a door appeared. "Yes!" He whispered. He opened the door, and whispered back out, "Oh, Moony, you have to see it. It's _so_ very sexy." Remus stepped forward and entered the room.

Remus was amazed to see that satin was draped around all of the walls. A fire was burning, and there was dim lighting throughout the room. He then noticed a queen sized bed, red satin covering it also. A few candles also gave some light around the bed. There was a bottle of the best lube that galleons could buy you on the ground near the bed. Remus walked over to the bed, sitting down onto it when he reached it. It didn't squeak, and it wasn't too firm or too soft. "Perfect for, eh, motions." thought Remus. He decided to voice his other thoughts, "Sirius! Did you think of this all by yourself?"

"I guess I did Moony. It's so very wonderful." He walked over to Remus, who had a raging hard-on. "But something else I'm sure of right now is that _I want you_!" And Sirius kissed Remus wildly and passionately. The werewolf was ready this time, kissing excitedly back. This time, it was he moved his hand down onto Sirius' briefs, holding his cock, rubbing it up and down, having it get harder and stiffer by the second. Finally, they took a brief second from the make-out session for Sirius to say, "This would be so much better if we were naked."

So the two boys took their underwear, and rapidly started kissing again. This time, they fell down onto the bed, Remus on top of Sirius. They darted their tongues in and out of each others mouths, grinding their rock-hard cocks against each other. Pleasure. Sirius then left Remus mouth and went south. The latter was confused at first, but then felt something warm encase the head of his dick. Sirius was taking Remus fabulously, licking him, kissing him, nearly swallowing him. He was surprised that Sirius could do it so wonderfully; Remus had a larger cock than most, so it seemed like it would be difficult. But the animagus made it seem extremely easy.

Once again, Sirius abruptly stopped what he was doing. Remus looked down to see that Sirius was signaling him to flip over. So he did. Then he felt a wondrous feeling around his hole. Sirius was rimming him. _Actually rimming him!_ Remus felt like he was in high heaven. It was pleasure beyond pleasure. Sirius then began giving him butterfly kisses up his back, reaching his ear, nibbling it. Oh, it felt so good. Then words began to come from his mouth, "Moony, oh Moony, will you **fuck** me?"

The words shocked Remus, but pleasure again seemed to fill his mind at the thought of fucking his friend. "Yes." The words seemed to escape him before he could make the best and clearest thoughts. Sirius seemed excited. He laid on the bed while Remus lubricated himself, his fingers, and Sirius' hole. Also, this lubrication acted like a condom, so Sirius wouldn't become pregnant, because with magic, anything was possible. Sirius then got on his back, ready for action. Remus knelt down so he was even with his friends ass, also ready.

Remus began with entering Sirius with a finger. He examined inside with his finger, pleasuring everything he could reach. Then he did the same with two fingers; pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, pulling out. He stopped, stood up, then slowly entered Sirius. The black haired boy tensed and let out a small gasp, but quickly loosened up. Remus began to move slowly back and forth. Sirius would tense up and loosen every time the werewolf got a little faster. Sirius began to groan, and grabbed his cock, jacking off to the rhythm. They moved even faster, practically sweating at the rising action in their cocks. Remus was first to feel close. "I'm gonna come. Oh shit, oh-" He came inside Sirius. Almost instantaneously, with a very loud groan, Sirius came all over his stomach. Remus felt the need to help clean up. He licked Sirius' hole clean, swallowing his own come. Then Remus moved onto his lover's stomach, lapping everything up, getting it all out of his cock. He then kissed Sirius to share his lover's come taste.

The two boys cleaned themselves, and laid down with their heads together in the bed. "We should do this more often." Remus grinned. Sirius only smiled and the laid his head onto the brown haired boy's chest; he fell asleep; The other followed, both of them encased in the pleasure of their best friend.

* * *

So, I know Remus actually seems more macho, but I was listening to Love Song for Professor Lupin by the Parselmouths the whole time, so It made me want to make him seem like the man.

Please Review!


End file.
